Memory elements, such as memory cells that incorporate a selector, may have characteristics that will randomly vary across some distribution between cells. An approach to deal with such random variation involves reducing a read margin for the memory cells, i.e., imposing a need to use a read voltage for the memory cells that is higher than a worst-case value among the memory cells.